Pick Your Hollywood Style
by Always Juliet
Summary: In Hollywood, you need a style. Who's style would you like better? Chad's? Sonny's? Tawni's? Nico's? Grady's? Zora's?


**Well here is my story. Took me a while to write it because I'm on vacation. Tell me what you think!**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, or James Conroy. I don't own Sonny with a Chance either.  
**

* * *

Are you from Hollywood?

Are you a Tween celebrity like

Chad and Sonny,

Nico and Tawni,

Grady and Zora?

Have a style?

A Country guy/girl style?

A city folk style?

A hobo style?

A alien style?

Is your style like where you live?

Every celebrity has a style.......

Every normal person does too.

They, most of the time, don't know what it is.

Are you a goth?

Are you a girlie girl?

A tomboy?

A jock?

A nerd?

What am I forgetting?

Emo?

.........Anyways.........

We all have a style, but we don't even know it.

But.....

In Hollywood......

you ALWAYS have to have a style.

Something it maybe only what your manager picks.

You may seem goth but your really a girlie girl.

Sucks, uh?

For an example........

Chad

He is the world's biggest heartthrob, lukewarm, girl magnet, jerk face kind of guy.

That only for the public, right?

I hope so.

Now.......

Sonny

She's the new girl in town.

Simple. Free spirited. But funny too.

And what Chad's not.........kind.

She doesn't have to best style when to comes to Hollywood clothes.....or cell phones and cell phone ring tones

But she's got all the best traits.

But is that what Hollywood wants?

A girl that grew up on a farm?

Well I don't really care. She's perfect.

To bad I don't work for the 'Tween Weekly' magazine.

Here's Tawni......

She's got the flair.

She's got the Hollywood Style.

She's got the make-up.

She's got the hair.

She's got the clothes.

She's doesn't care.

What's she doing on 'So Random'?

Got Nico?

He's weird.

Likes hats.

He TRYS to get girls.

He can't be a 'Chad Dylan Cooper'.

But he does have a best friend.

That's the greatest part, right?

Maybe Hollywood has a place for him.

Mr. Grady.

He's blond.

Does he have blue eyes?

But he is also not a 'Chad Dylan Cooper'.

We can't all be.

He likes cheese.

He has cheese in his pants.

He dresses like a normal teenager.

And didn't Santiago Heraldo see him dancing around with a flower pot.

Yeah. Go check Tween Weekly Online. He's a green thumb.

It's O.K., Grady.

I hope Hollywood will be O.K. with it.

Just tell your man Nico. He'll understand.

NEXT!

Oh!

Zora.

She's crazy.

She's eleven.

She's hip.

She's has one-of-a-kind clothes. Mostly because she designs them herself.

She has a cold cut catapult.

Dates ten year olds.

A genius.

But still can't have a fan fiction account.

She's not old enough.

Too bad.

But Zora, you keep working on her career.

Maybe you will make it there some day.....

Just don't be a Chad.

So....

Pick your style?

A heartthrob.

A cowgirl.

A princess.

A guy that doesn't get girls.

A green thumb.

A genius.

So pick.

But.....

To be a heartthrob you may have to be hot.

To be a cowgirl you may have to live on a farm.

To be a princess you may have to wear make-up and care how you look.

To be a guy that doesn't get girls....well just say bad pick-up lines.

To be a green thumb you may have to have a garden.

But it may be a little hard to be a genius....

You have to stop felling asleep in Algebra class.

But be who you are.

Love your life.

And DON'T read a fashion magazine.

What are they going to do?

Make you go broke.

Because you are trying to stay in style

like the celebrities.

Forget it!

Leave it to them.

They have the money

and the managers,

and hairstylists,

and the clothes.

Well.....

Chad does.

James Conroy does.

Sonny doesn't.

But who cares.

To be in Hollywood,

You need a style.

Or at least should have a style.

But be yourself.

Now....

Do you have a Hollywood style?

Or a name like 'Chad Dylan Cooper'?

* * *

**Review please! Oh and sorry if there is spelling mistakes. I tryed my best to make sure there wouldn't be.**

**REVIEW  
**


End file.
